Passing Notes in Class
by Description
Summary: What do the Marauders do in History of Magic? Pass notes of course. Please read and review.


**Disclaimer: I do not own it.**

**Passing Notes in Class**

We solemnly agree never to pay attention in History of Magic –JP

PRONGS!-SB

-hi guys- PP

Pay attention. All three of you. –RL

Aww but why Mommy? I mean Moony? –JP

-hehe. –SB

What's so funny? –PP

Your initials. –SB

-I don't get it. –PP

It's okay Peter. Ignore them. –RL

Haha! Nice one Pads. –JP

-I STILL DON'T GET IT!!!- PP

Don't pee in your pants there Buddy –SB

-I went before class.- PP

Thank you for the info Wormtail. –JP

-Your Welcome- PP

No comment. –RL

Talk to us Moony. You know you want to. –SB

No I don't. I blame my idiotic first year self for being friends with you. –RL

Ouch. That hurts. –SB

-You've broken our bond of friendship. –JP

-YEAH! What they said.- PP

Fine. But don't ask to copy my notes. –RL

James and Peter. Tsk Tsk. Abandoning your friend like that. –SB

I never abandoned him! WHERE'S YOUR PROOF?- JP

5 lines up. –SB

Oh…but that was a joke. –JP

-Sure it was. Don't worry Moony we can be the bestest of buddies in the whole wide world! PP

… -JP

…-SB

…-RL

-What?!-PP

I'm going to start banging my head on this desk. –RL

Really? –SB

No. –RL

Aww. –SB

You feel free to though. –RL

Ouch that hurt. –SB

You're crazy Padfoot. –JP

WHAT? He told me to. –SB

No I didn't. –RL

Yes you did. –SB

No I didn't. –RL

Yes you did. –SB

No I didn't. –RL

Yes you did. –SB

No I didn't. –RL

-WOO! Peter got the paper. Peter got the paper. –PP

Oh no…He's doing his happy dance. COVER YOUR EYES! –SB

When do you think he'll realize he doesn't have the parchment? –JP

Never. Because he just started writing on the table. Haha. –SB  
Here Peter. –RL

-You guys are meanies. And I just got detention for messing up school property. –PP

Don't worry James and I will keep you company. Haha.-SB

Poor Snape. –JP

What did you do? –RL

Tried to give him a haircut. –JP

Tried? –RL

We're not exactly hair stylists…-SB

-HE WENT BALD! -PP

Nice look for him if I do say so myself. –JP

I would have liked to see that. –RL

Now there's the marauder we know! –SB

Hmm. Maybe I should give you a haircut Sirius? –RL

Nah…-SB

DO IT! –JP

Sure why not? –RL

…

Remus. I'm. Going. To. KILL. YOU. FIX IT! –SB

No.  -RL

HAHAHAHAHA. –JP

Stop encouraging him. Fix it Moony or I'll kill you. –SB

No you won't. –RL

Oh yes I will. –SB

Won't. –RL

Will. -SB

Won't. –RL

Will. -SB

Won't. –RL

Will. -SB

Won't. –RL

Will. -SB

-WOOO! Peter got the paper. Peter got the paper. Hey I can fix your head for you Sirius. Want me to? Huh Huh huh? –PP

No thank you. LUPIN!- SB

-Aww. Why not? I really really really want to? I mean why not? Come on old buddy old pal?-PP

You're a spaz Peter. –JP

-What's a spaz?- PP

What Sirius? –RL

Umm, Fix my hairless head?!? –SB

Why? Everyone's looking at you. They must like it. –RL

Fine. I'll let Peter fix it. –SB  
-WOOO!- PP

…

Pads. You have a pink hair. –JP

Pink? Pink? PETER! YOU IDIOT! JAMES STOP LAUGHING! LUPIN FIX IT!! –SB

Fine, fine. –RL

Oh Thank you. Black lovely long silkiness. Oh how I've missed you. –SB

-backs away- JP

What? –SB

You're talking to your hair. Should I be scared? –JP

No. But feel free to pet it. –SB

I'll pass. –JP

Your choice. Moony and Wormtail aren't allowed to touch it. –SB

Aww, that just ruined my day. –RL

Of course it di-OWWW! WHY DID YOU JUST PULL A STRAND OF MY HAIR OUT PETER? –SB

-You never said I couldn't pull it. AND I WANTED TO PET IT! –PP

James…-THAT- is what you should be afraid of. –SB

-I named your hair Stu.. –PP

…-SB

…-RL

Peter you're gonna give us nightmares…-JP

-I can name yours too James. How about…Stella?-PP

Don't even go there. –JP

HAHA! My name is cooler.- SB

The bell just rang guys. –RL

Aww man. I wanted Peter to name Moony's hair next. –SB

-I ALREADY DID. It's-PP

Don't even think about it Peter.. –RL

Off to Potions with Slughorn.-JP

-Don't forget about Stella and Stu.-PP

I'm gone. See you guys in potions.-RL

**A/N: The result of writing and having no clue where you're going with it. Review. This was just for fun. **

**...and...**

**Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows tonight! I won't be able to sleep.**

**  
**


End file.
